Espérame
by Starhey
Summary: "¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme, Beckett Oliver" "No lo haré" "Pero…" "Vamos, Jade. Debes despertar. Ahora." Traducción de mi fic:WAIT FOR ME


**Así que, este es mi fic Wait for me traducido al español… no sé por qué lo pensé primero en inglés, pero suele pasarme. Disfrútenlo, mis queridos hispanohablantes.**

-Por favor, André. Tienes que relajarte. No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices- Tori Vega le dijo a su amigo, quién estaba más gritando que hablando desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Después de un silencio tal vez no tan largo, André le explicó todo a su amiga utilizando la menor cantidad posible de palabras. Los ojos de Tori se abrieron con terror mientras lo comprendía.

-¿QUÉ?

.

Los padres de Tori la llevaron hasta el Hospital de Los Ángeles. No les tomó nada más que unos quince minutos llegar ahí, y sin embargo, para Tori aquello se sintió como un milenio. Más, incluso.

Mientras iba entrando a la sala de espera, una pelirroja saltó en su camino de pronto, y la envolvió con un fuerte abrazo. Tori abrazó a Cat Valentine también. Ambas lo necesitaban tanto…

Cuando se soltaron, saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza a André y a Robbie.

Los padres de él también estaban ahí, contemplando el espacio vacío como si hubiera algo que ver. Los padres de ella no se encontraban presentes, aunque en el fondo, esa no era sorpresa alguna.

Tori les sonrió, y se sentó entre Cat y André. Así, la espera comenzó, mientras todos permanecían sentados, sumidos en un silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper.

Las horas pasaron, y nada. Sólo estaban ahí, esperando a alguna buena noticia, en el mejor de los casos. Ni siquiera Rex dijo alguna palabra. Los únicos sonidos que llegaban a escuchar, eran los ocasionales llantos de Cat, y el latir de su propio corazón.

Bueno, al menos hasta que un hombre envuelto en una bata médica se apareció, llamando a las familias de Jade West y Beck Oliver.

.

Más temprano, esa misma noche, Jade y Beck estaban en el auto de él, detenidos por una luz roja. Ella estaba enojada, y él estaba divirtiéndose mucho con ello. Veían al frente, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

El se aclaró la garganta, con lo cual obtuvo la atención de ella. Sus cabezas empezaron a girar como por reflejo, y sus miradas se encontraron.

El le sonrió.

Ella lo perdonó por cualquier cosa por lo que se hubiera enojado con él.

Se besaron suavemente…

…por eso nunca vieron el automóvil que se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

.

Jade se despertó, y no podía moverse. Podía escuchar sirenas y gente a su alrededor, pero no llegaba a verlos. En realidad, no podía ver nada en absoluto.

Todo estaba más oscuro que el más oscuro de sus pensamientos.

Estaba sufriendo, pero algo en su interior le impedía aclarar si aquel dolor era tan sólo físico.

-¿Beck?- lo llamó, esperando que él estuviera por ahí, en la oscuridad.

Silencio.

Intentó llamarlo otra vez, pero no pudo.

Pero mientras se desmayaba de nuevo y perdía la noción de todo, alcanzó a sentir que una mano que se sabía de memoria tomaba la suya.

.

-¿Beck?-

El aludido escuchó como Jade lo llamaba, pero apenas. Su cuerpo entero dolía.

Largo silencio. ¿Cómo estaba Jade? Necesitaba saberlo, pero su pecho entero dolió como si fuera aplastado en el momento en que intentó hablar.

Se estiró para tomarla de la mano, la cual estaba afortunadamente mucho más cerca de lo que había calculado.

¡Ese maldito conductor!

Pero en fin… si este era el final, al menos se quedaría feliz sabiendo que la última cosa que hizo, fue besarla.

.

Sorprendentemente, el padre de Jade también llegó al hospital, justo después de que el doctor que había salido a darles algunas noticias se fuera. Se notaba más emoción en los ojos de ese hombre de la que había demostrado en años. Ni a su hija. A nadie.

El Sr. West sintió la pesada atmósfera de la habitación aplastándolo mientras entraba. Ese tipo de atmósfera que sólo se puede encontrar en un cuarto lleno de gente cuyo corazón ha sido despedazado.

Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de los presentes le lanzaron una lúgubre sonrisa sincera cuando llegó.

Lo qué aquello significaba… bueno… ni siquiera él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para preguntar.

.

Ambos adolescentes fueron encontrados con los dedos entrelazados. Los atendieron en la misma sala de emergencias tan pronto como llegaron al hospital. Considerando que ambos estaban completamente inconscientes, se sujetaban de las manos con sorprendente firmeza.

O al menos hasta que uno de ellos dejó caer repentinamente la mano del otro, mientras el un pitido constante de una maquina monitora llenó la habitación.

.

-¿Beck?- Jade lo llamó de nuevo.

Se encontraba en un nuevo tipo de oscuridad. Ya nada le dolía, y ya nada le daba miedo.

Esta vez, Beck le respondió.

-Aquí estoy.

Ella siguió el sonido de su voz, mientras aquella oscuridad se empezaba a disolver como si fuera tinta en agua. Lo encontró, y lo abrazó. Beck le dio un beso en la frente. Todo aquello se sentía tan real como la vida.

-Oye, ¿En dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó Jade.

-No lo sé- le respondió su novio- Vaya choque, ¿eh?

-Maldita sea, sí. ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor de lo que me he sentido jamás- le respondió Beck.

-Sí, igual yo- Jade comentó. Beck sonrió, pero Jade no notó ni la sonrisa, ni el toque triste que estaba insinuado dentro de ella.

-Bueno, ahora hay que esperar- Beck indicó.

-¿Y qué se supone que estamos esperando?- cuestionó Jade.

-En realidad, no lo sé. Pero si esperamos, lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Así que se sentaron en un silencio que de alguna manera era musical, simplemente disfrutando su mutua compañía y la falta de tiempo.

Pero Beck estaba mintiendo. Él sabía exactamente lo qué estaba ocurriendo. Sólo que no sabía cómo decírselo.

.

-Hora del deceso: 00:54- anunció una doctora.

Todas las personas presentes en aquella habitación estaban más que acostumbradas a aquellas palabras. Aun así, siempre resultaban tristes, no que importara, de todas formas. Demostrarlo sería poco profesional.

De cualquier manera, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para concentrarse en eso, por que la otra máquina empezó a sonar también, mientras una línea que una vez brincaba fue reemplazada con otra completamente horizontal, anunciando que otro corazón dejaba de latir.

.

Repentinamente, Jade lanzó un sonoro grito. El dolor estaba de vuelta. Muchas voces angustiadas empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de la distancia.

Beck la miró con tristeza, y la abrazó. Y tan pronto como había llegado, el dolor se fue. Las voces empezaron a bajar el volumen más y más.

-Jade, escúchame- la chica se espantó con el tono en la voz de su novio.

-¿Sí?

-Jade, debes ir allá, dónde están las voces.

-¿Estás loco? Allá da miedo.

-Ya lo sé, es que ahí es la vida- le respondió Beck, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Ah, está bien- accedió Jade, y extendió una mano para que él la tomara.

Pero no lo hizo.

-Jade, no puedo ir.

-No seas cobarde, Beck. Yo te acabo de decir que me da miedo, y tú mismo me respondiste que ahí es… la … - se interrumpió a sí misma, comprendiendo de pronto.

-No, Beck. ¡NO!- dijo la chica en ese tono suyo que empleaba cuando daba una orden.

-Jade… - Beck trató, mientras la miraba, y la veía, como si la viera por primera vez.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú vienes conmigo!- Jade le interrumpió, hablando despacio y alto.

-No puedo, Jade. Yo estoy… - Beck se detuvo, cerrando los ojos. Jade lo contempló, sintiendo como unas lágrimas traicioneras se le formaban en el fondo de sus ojos.

-…muerto- concluyó, sonriéndole con tristeza. Esta vez, ella sí que lo notó.

Jade se dobló sobre sí misma, mientras un gruñido salió de su garganta, pues estaba controlando otro grito más que no quería llegar lanzar. El dolor había regresado nuevamente, y las voces se oían aún más fuertes.

-Jade- dijo Beck sujetándola de las muñecas- Tienes que ir allá-

-¿Y tu no puedes venir?- le preguntó la chica, aún sin querer aceptar que Beck estaba…

-No.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo.

-No, no lo harás. Mira, ya es muy tarde para mí, ¿sí?, pero para ti no lo es. Al menos no por ahora. Vete ya. No dejaré que dejes de vivir por mí- le dijo Beck con gran seriedad.

-Pero no puedo vivir sin ti- contestó ella, entre un grito y un susurro. El dolor se había ido por completo, y las voces quedaron incluso aún más silenciosas que antes. De todas maneras, toda en ella le dolía, con una nueva clase de dolor.

-Sí puedes, Jade. Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Vas a superar todo esto- Beck le dijo.

-¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme, Beckett Oliver!- Dijo Jade, dejando de luchar contra sus lágrimas, permitiendo que escaparan de sus ojos.

-No lo haré.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Jade. Debes despertar. Ahora.

-No, Beck…-Jade dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Anda, ve. Yo te esperaré- dijo Beck, y con eso, la besó.

-Prométeme que vas a vivir, Jade- dijo el muchacho, dejando caer una lágrima solitaria.

-Te… te lo prometo- juró Jade, derrotada.

Le dio un rápido beso a Beck, y en menos de un segundo, le dio la espalda y echó a correr antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

Sólo corrió, para que no tuviera la oportunidad de llegar a pensar en aquello de lo que se estaba alejando.

Corrió. Corrió, pero estaba perdida, en todas las maneras posibles en que se puede perder una persona.

Ya no podía escuchar las voces. Pero no se detuvo.

… había hecho una promesa.

.

-Hora del desceso: 1:02- la misma doctora anunció por segunda vez.

-Hablaré con las personas que la están esperando allá- el doctor que les había anunciado a rodas la muerte de Beck se ofreció.

Pero justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para dejar la habitación e ir a romper los corazones de aquellos extraños por segunda vez aquella noche, una enfermera gritó:

-¡No, esperen! Mírenla, está llorando.

.

Décadas y décadas pasaron desde aquella noche en que la vida de Jade West se vino abajo simplemente por que alguien había decidido beber más whisky de la cuenta.

En un departamento de Los Ángeles, había una famosa ex cantante y actriz que vivía ahí. Sola.

Aun así, era feliz, y nadie, especialmente los pocos amigos que le quedaban sabían por qué, ya que esos pocos amigos también eran los únicos que sabían que una vez existió un joven llamado Beck Oliver. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían que ella nunca se volvió a enamorar…

Pero el punto es que nunca necesitó volver a enamorarse. Todavía amaba a Beck.

Esa noche, con setenta años, Jade se fue a dormir, esperando que pudiera volver a soñar con él, para que pudiera decirle una vez más que estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

A la mañana siguiente, Jade West fue encontrada sin pulso en su cama. Pero también fue encontrada con una gran y pacífica sonrisa.

.

Beck estaba allí. Estaba esperándola, tal y como lo había prometido. Esa noche, su espera por fin iba a terminar.

Entonces, Beck vio a esa anciana de la que estaba enamorado. Estaba viniendo por la misma dirección en la que la había visto irse sesenta años atrás. Con cada paso que daba, se volvía más y más joven.

Muy pronto, empezó a correr hacia él, y Beck le abrió los brazos. Jade se lanzó entre ellos y lo abrazó. El levantó en el aire a la chica que más amaba, nuevamente de dieciséis años, besándola como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Se sintió vivo otra vez.

Beck tomó su mano, guiándola hacia una luz que floreció ante ellos como si nada.

Mientras se sumergían en aquella gloriosa luz, Jade susurró:

"Beck, cumplí mi promesa".


End file.
